


You're Welcome (Jay x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Descendants Reader Insert [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cutesy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, I Tried, Love Confessions, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: You, the child of Jasmine and Aladin, are fed up with Jay constantly annoying you. What happens when you finally confront him?





	You're Welcome (Jay x Reader)

        "Hey there sweetheart," Jay said as he slipped next to you. He threw an arm around your shoulder and smiled as you glared at him.

        "What do you want Jay?" you demanded the VK.

        Jay lifted a teasing eyebrow and smirk, "What, I can't say hi to my favorite royal? Honestly (Y/N), your parent would be ashamed of your behavior."

        You scoffed and stepped away from Jay, making his arm fall awkwardly to his side. "Like you know how my parents you react. In fact, I'm sure my dad would be glad I'm being rude to you."

        "Why?" he asked innocently, "I'm wonderful."

        You rolled your eyes and began to walk away, "You're a pain in my ass, that's what you are."

~~~~~~ _Time skip~~~~~~_

        You gave an aggravated sigh as you spotted Jay walking towards you with a cocky smirk. You turned towards your friend and gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I have someone I need to talk to."

        They gave an understanding nod and said, "Try telling him off. Tell him to leave you alone."

        Nodded in agreement and they walked off with a goodbye. Soon after that Jay walk over to you and once again threw an arm around your shoulder. This time, however, before he could say anything you immediately stepped out of his hold and turned towards him with a frown.

        "What is your problem?" you asked, confronting him. His eyebrows drew together in confusion and he opened his mouth to respond. Before he could you cut him off. "Is it because my parents are Jasmine and Aladdin? Huh? Because I can't' control that as much as you can't control who your father is!"

        Jay seemed caught off guard as he tried to explain himself, "What-"

        "Why," you cut him off once again, "do you always annoy me? You think after the first time you would take a hint and. Leave. Me. Alone!"

        You stopped ranting and took a few deep breaths. Jay was speechless in front of you, his mouth opening and closing in attempts to find the right words. You had attracted the attention of the students around you (including Jay's friends that were currently looking at you in shock). You took a final deep breath and turned around to walk away. Before you could take one step a hand wrapped around your wrist.

        "Wait," Jay pleaded. You turned to look at him with an unamused expression. "I-I didn't mean to annoy you. I just, I just wanted to get to know you... I guess I never really never learned how to approach people on the Isle."

        Your gaze softened at the sheepish boy. You slowly gave a small smile and spoke in a soft voice, "I could teach you if you want."

        Jay seemed to brighten at your offer as he quickly nodded his head and returned your smile. You noticed his friends chuckling out of the corner of your eye.

~~~~~~ _Time skip_ ~~~~~~

        It turns out Jay is a quick learner. Within a month his people skills improve drastically. They're not exactly 'royalty level', but then again neither is Jay. So far Jay has made five new friends (not counting you) outside of his previous circles (the VKs and the Tourney team). Admittedly three out of five of these friends were your friends, but hey it's better than nothing. 

        Right now you and Jay were walking across the Tourney field. Jay was asking questions about Auradon and the different people at schools (in attempts to see if there were any potential friends). Soon enough a comfortable silence fell between you two. You felt someone looking at you and turned your head just in time to see Jay look away. You smirked and bumped your hip against his. 

        Jay chuckled and fell silent for another moment before piping up with another question, "Hey (Y/N)? How, how would I go about telling someone that I like them?"

        You smiled a bit, "You, Jay the flirt, have no idea how to ask someone out?"

        He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, "Dating isn't a thing on the isle and no one here seems too eager to date a VK."

        "Besides Doug and Ben," you quipped. He huffed but nodded in agreement.

        "Listen, will you tell me how to ask someone out or not?" Jay asked a little impatiently.

        "Calm down Jay," you said holding your hands up in a peace gesture. "Of course I'll help you. What do you want to know?"

        "I want to know how to ask someone on a date obviously," Jay said with an eye-roll.

        You raised an eyebrow, "Chill out Mr. Sass. My best advice would be to just go up to them and ask them if they would like to go on a date with you. If not tell them you understand and to have a good day."

        "Really?" Jay questioned skeptically. No way it was that easy.

        "Really," you confirmed with a small shrug. "you could, of course, add some flair like Ben did...."        

        Jay shook his head with a chuckle, "No thanks, I'll stick to just asking."

        "Your loss," you replied with a smile. He returned it and you continued you walk in silence until Jay interrupted it again.        

        "Hey (Y/N)?" he asked. At your hum, confirming you were listening he continued, "Do you, um, do you want to go on a date with me?"

        You stopped walking and looked at Jay with wide eyes. Did he just ask you how to ask someone out so he could ask you out? His smile confirmed this and all you could do was stare at him with your jaw dropped.

        "You know, an answer would be nice." With that, you broke out of your support and nodded your head. Why wouldn't you want to go on a date with him? He sighed in relief. You reach forwards to hug him.

        "Thank you," he whispered.

        You smiled, you both knew what he meant.  _Thank you for helping and putting up with me. Thank you for agreeing to help me and go on a date._

Of all the things you could've said you simply moved closer to Jay and said, "You're welcome."


End file.
